It's this Boy
by pink-infinities
Summary: Songfic AU: Akihiko is in love with Misaki, but Misaki is in a relationship with Ijuuin. Will Akihiko win him over?


**Hello there again! This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic, and I hope you enjoy! :)  
><strong>**This was co-written with my friend.**

**NOTE: This is told from Akihiko's point of view, and Misaki x Ijuuin is present.  
><strong>**This is also based off of the song "Her" by Tyler, the Creator.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica, Tyler, the Creator, or Starbucks.**

* * *

><p>With the leaves crackling underneath the autumn breeze, it being a full some Friday, and the relaxing feeling of Starbucks coffee toasting between my hands, today should feel like an "ideal day".<p>

But as Misaki, and his _thing_ come clammering up the reddened sidewalk, holding hands, so close they're nearly tripping over each other, this could never be the "ideal day".

They come to a graceful stop, and Misaki spots me and waves, "We should go sit by Usagi!" He exclaims, squeezing Ijuuin's hand a bit harder. Ijuuin just laughs, and instead of replying, he checks his phone and gives off a (hopefully fake) surprised expression. He clears his throat and states "We should just go."

God, I hate him. Ruining my chance to see _my _beloved Misaki like that.

And yet, Misaki is not necessarily _mine_.

That day at Marukawa when Ijuuin decided to bring Misaki to help him out around the office, we instantly hit it off. What had started off as a small acquaintanceship turned into a best friendship, and we felt nearly inseparable. Ijuuin eventually found out about our friendship, and forbid Misaki from having any contact with me.

And yet, Misaki still texts me every night. It's usually him ranting about how much of a jerk Ijuuin is and how he absolutely aches to leave. Oh believe me, it became repetitive, but I promised Misaki that I would always be there to listen, and I absolutely would not ever screw him over.

Oh, if only the gullible little kid could realize that. Realize that _I_ am the best person for him, the one that could treat him right, and always be there for him. No matter what cost.

I wish that he could realize that I could be a thousand times a better lover than Ijuuin could ever be. I wish that we could go on cheesy little dates, or stupid walks at the park. I wish he could be holding my hand, and not _his_.

_Daddaling!_

I pick up my phone and see that I've received a text from my beloved Misaki. I read it aloud, "I… I broke up with him, yet I was too scared to really go into detail why. He kicked me out for the night and I'm staying with Takahiro. Everything's okay right now, I guess, and I think we're going to meet up and talk it out."

I immediately text back "Good for you! But, why meet up with him? You know that he's only going to guilt trip you to come back to him; it's obvious."

I set my phone down and smile to myself. I'm proud of him, and now that Ijuuin is out of the picture, there's no one that can stop me from confessing my undying love.

I'm feeling agitated that he hasn't replied (which is how I always feel when he doesn't reply, sadly), until he finally does a couple of hours later. "I don't know. I mean, I know that he's a first-class jerk, but I feel as if he has the right to know why I'm leaving, you know?"

I sigh to myself; I can only hope that Misaki doesn't fall back into the spell that Ijuuin has trapped him in for so long. Trying to think of a reply to stop him from going, I admit defeat and just settle on "Good luck with that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Usagi-san!" Misaki replies in his text message. God, I love him.

**xxx**

The next day, I walk past the same Starbucks kiosk and I see Ijuuin and Misaki sitting there. I sigh, but, perhaps Misaki is going through with his feelings?

Wait.

What's he doing?

Why's Misaki about to kiss _him_?

They kiss, and smile at each other, and I feel as if they're mocking me. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you last night. I… was just feeling confused, and I freaked out." Misaki says shyly while blushing and continues, "I love you, Ijuuin."

I can't stand to hear anymore of it. He should be telling _me_ that, not….. not….

I feel dizzy, and I begin to race home. Every step shrivelled up my spine, and the twisting through the streets felt foreign to me-nothing was in place; nothing felt right. My tears felt like acid on my cheeks, even though it was cold outside, and the confused stares of the people around me made my steps heavier.

And my heart emptier.

I arrived at my apartment, yet I felt as if I couldn't recognize my surroundings. Stumbling into the bathroom, I feel stinging in the back of my throat, and within seconds I throw up. I can't stop; I throw up everything in my body, and it feels so good. I begin to sob, and my sobbing becomes louder and louder until the sound of it mocks me.

Misaki is so beautiful, inside and out, so why did he have to choose someone so ugly?

Why couldn't he choose me?

I want to text him in a fit of jealousy, but I stop myself from doing so as I slouch onto the floor.

I love him so much; he's this boy who I know is the key to love.

But he's not mine.


End file.
